De Monsterkamer
by Avana65
Summary: Sinds hij weer terug is op Zweinstein voelt hij innerlijke drang die hij niet kan negeren. Het is als een brullend monster dat gevoed moet worden. Een wedstrijdverhaaltje geschreven vanuit het perspectief van een HP-personage (de 'body'), waarin je dat personage bepaalde karaktereigenschappen van een ander HP-personage (de 'mind') meegeeft. Kun je de personages raden? :)


_**A/N: **__Dit verhaaltje is geschreven voor de Wedstrijd: _Schrijf eens OOC!_ op Dreuzels . com. Als deelnemer kreeg je twee personages toegewezen met de opdracht een oneshot te schrijven vanuit het perspectief van het eerste personage (de 'body'), waarin je dat personage bepaalde karaktereigenschappen van het tweede personage (de 'mind') meegeeft. _

* * *

**De Monsterkamer**

'Was mijn Patronus maar een kat. Of misschien een Kwistel,' verzuchtte hij terwijl hij een poging ondernam om één van Zweinsteins meest beruchte viervoeters naar zich toe te lokken. De tweedejaars die hem passeerden, keken hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan voor ze fluisterend hun weg door de gang vervolgden.  
Verward staarde hij hen na; alsof je per se een roze gifpad of een sadistische conciërge moest zijn om van katten te houden!  
Het exemplaar dat nu naar hem zat te loeren, was echter minder aardig. Teleurgesteld kwam hij overeind en veegde afwezig het stof van zijn corduroy broek.  
De onrust in zijn lichaam nam opnieuw toe nu hij niet meer werd afgeleid. Hoewel hij tot een week geleden – voor het kasteel zijn deuren voor het eerst sinds de Slag om Zweinstein weer geopend had – dit gevoel nooit eerder had gehad, was het inmiddels vertrouwd geworden.  
Het was niet het soort spanning dat hij had bij een Zwerkbalwedstrijd, tijdens de examens voor zijn PUISTen een paar jaar geleden had gehad, of – al even verschrikkelijk – bij het moeten vragen van een meisje voor het Kerstbal tijdens zijn vierde jaar.  
Dat soort spanning voelde aan alsof je een buik vol Flubberwormen had, of naaktslakken, die onrustig rondwriemelden en zich een weg naar boven bevochten.  
Terwijl hij zich door gangen en via trappen door het kasteel repte, waarbij hij iedereen vluchtig groette ongeacht hun afdeling, trachtte hij het verschil te benoemen. Het was meer knagend, besloot hij tenslotte. Het was begonnen als een zacht knabbelen aan zijn ingewanden, wel aanwezig, maar niet zo storend dat het zijn aandacht afleidde tijdens een les Gedaanteverwisseling of voorkwam dat hij van een maaltijd kon genieten in de Grote Zaal. Het had echter niet lang geduurd; als een Ukkepulk die plotseling in een monster veranderde, klauwde en knaagde het aan hem tot het al zijn gedachten had opgeslokt en hij voor niets anders meer oog had dan voor het monster in hem dat eiste om gevoed te worden. Steeds vaker en steeds meer.  
Zijn vrienden stelden vragen die hij niet kon beantwoorden omdat hij zelf ook niet begreep wie of wat dat monster in hem had opgeroepen. Iedere dag kostte het dan ook meer moeite om aan hen te ontkomen. Terwijl hij een hoek omsloeg en automatisch een blik over zijn schouder wierp om te zien of hij niet gevolgd werd, ving een beweging vanuit zijn ooghoek zijn aandacht.  
Boven aan de trap duwden twee zesdejaars een jong meisje ruw opzij. Ze verloor haar evenwicht en viel rakelings langs een grote, rijkversierde vaas die op een pilaar stond.  
De metershoge zuil wankelde en de leerlingen die het incident hadden gezien, stonden nu als versteend te kijken hoe de vaas besluiteloos op de pilaar balanceerde, dan weer dicht op de rand, het volgende moment weer naar het centrum. Juist toen hij zijn adem opgelucht liet ontsnappen, tolde de vaas nog een laatste keer rond, duikelde van de pilaar, over de rand van de balustrade.  
Alsof ze geregisseerd werden door een kwelgeest, besloten de trappen om van richting en verdieping te veranderen zodat de sierlijke pot met grote snelheid op een groepje Ravenklauwen afsuisde die alle commoties hadden gemist omdat ze verwikkeld waren in een discussie.  
Hij merkte dat hij zijn toverstok in zijn hand had, maar aarzelde een tel omdat het monster aan hem trok en niet wilde dat hij van zijn doel afgebracht werd. Iets wat zou gebeuren als men hem een reddende spreuk hoorde roepen. Toch kon hij niet weglopen; hij strekte zijn hand, richtte zijn toverstok gedecideerd naar de vaas en staarde in opperste concentratie naar het gevaarlijke object. Zijn lippen bewogen nauwelijks waarneembaar en mocht er al iets van een gefluister te horen zijn, dan werd dat in de volgende seconden volledig overstemd door de verbaasde uitroepen van leerlingen, gevolgd door de geschokte kreten van de Ravenklauwen, toen ze zagen hoe de vaas vertraagde tot hij bijna volledig leek te zweven en daarna met een zwierige bocht om de Ravenklauwen heen op de grond belandde.  
Snel stapte hij naar achteren, uit het zicht, terwijl hij verward naar het wilgenhout tussen zijn vingers staarde. Sinds wanneer kan ik Non-verbale spreuken? De toenemende spanning in zijn lichaam verhinderde dat hij lang bij die vraag bleef stil staan. Hij moest verder. Doorlopen. Opschieten. Zijn voeten brachten hem automatisch naar de zevende verdieping waar ze voor het portret van Barnabas de Onbenullige ongeduldig heen en weer liepen. Toen de deur verscheen, wierp hij zich er bijna tegenaan. Het monster rook zijn doel. Terwijl hij met een pijnlijk gezicht over zijn schouder wreef, die toch echt wel uit stevige spieren bestond, stapte hij met een gevoel dat veel sterker was dan opluchting naar binnen.  
Het was donker en warm in de rijkgedecoreerde kamer, de vertrouwde zoetige lucht prikkelde zijn neus en de oude, versleten fauteuil stond verwelkomend in het midden van de ruimte, vergezeld door een al even versleten salontafel waarop diverse donkere kringen het hout sierden. Zijn hoofd werd licht bij het zien van de verschillende objecten op de tafel en hij haastte zich naar de fauteuil en liet zich daarin wegzakken.  
'Accio fles,' mompelde hij, zonder de moeite te nemen het bijbehorende glas te sommeren. Zodra hij de fles geopend had, zette hij hem aan zijn mond. Het monster brulde triomfantelijk en begerig. Meer, meer, riep het tartend en aangezien hij zich nog altijd makkelijk liet uitlokken, nam hij de uitdaging aan. Hij had echter niet het idee dat hij aan de winnende hand was, maar dat gaf niet want zijn monster was tevreden en hij voelde zich eigenlijk ook wel heel erg gelukkig.  
Verstoord staarde hij dan ook naar waar de deur zich ergens bevond toen hij een schrille stem geschokt zijn naam hoorde roepen.  
'Waarom zit je hier? Wat doe je?' klonk de stem die hij inmiddels herkende. Hij knipperde om zijn beeld scherp te stellen, maar de twee figuren bij de deur bleven wazig, al herkende hij inmiddels wel zijn vrienden.  
'H-hallo, welkom in de trommelkamer,' riep hij vrolijk voor hij fronste en opnieuw begon. 'Welkom in de morrel – nee, lorre –.' Hij nam nog een slok en grinnikte verontschuldigend naar zijn vrienden. 'Welkom hier,' zei hij tenslotte. 'In de monsterkamer.'

* * *

_**A/N:**__ voor wie het niet geraden had; de personages die ik toegewezen had gekregen, waren Ron Wemel (de 'body') en Sybilla Zwamdrift (de 'mind').  
Ik ben uitgegaan van het idee dat ik de lezer niet (gelijk) wilde laten weten wie de personages zijn, maar het ook niet onmogelijk wilde maken om het uiteindelijk te raden :)  
Daarom heb ik gekeken naar dingen die niet al te vanzelfsprekend naar Zwamdrift verwezen. Zoals het feit dat ze een kat als huisdier heeft die leeft in haar klaslokaal. Dat ze Non-verbale magie kan (iets dat ik me niet meer herinnerde xD). De KvHN zou qua inrichting aan haar leslokaal hebben kunnen herinneren. En natuurlijk de innerlijke drang van haar (alcohol)verslaving :')  
W.b. Ron waren er genoeg hinten; de toverstok van wilgenhout, de naaktslakken, twee beste vrienden, het kunnen genieten van de maaltijden in de Grote Zaal, het zich makkelijk laten uitlokken en het hebben meegemaakt van Zwerkbalwedstrijden, PUISTen en het vragen van het meisje voor Kerstbal._


End file.
